The Start of Something New
by Monty55
Summary: Happens after season 2 finale. Karma realizes how meaningless her life is without Amy. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

It was the end of summer, Karma was impatiently waiting for her best friend to come back to her. She missed her, she really did. There she was, standing at that same spot where Amy left her two months ago as memories of that day came rushing back.

"You can tell me that kiss meant something.."

"I can't"

"Have a good summer Karma".

She recalled that conversation every night. Did that kiss mean something? Even if it did, she could never admit it to Amy. It would ruin their friendship, she thought. If anything ever went wrong, they would never be able to come back from it. Amy was her soulmate, she couldn't risk losing her like that.

Karma was sweating now, she was nervous, nervous about having to see her best friend after so much time apart, nervous about how Amy was going to react to Karma surprising her when they had barely talked this whole summer. That's when the bus arrived. She hated that bus so much, and seeing it again made her stomach flip. The bus door opened, and Amy walked out.

Karma's heart stopped right there, she forgot how beautiful her best friend was. She was so happy to see her again, it had been way too long. She just couldn't wait to have Amy in her arms again. She couldn't wait to lie in Amy's bed with her and look at the stars that they put up on the ceiling. She couldn't wait to have her soulmate back. She couldn't wait for it to be just the two of them.

Then her smile faded. Her hopes of having Amy all to herself were gone in an instant. A girl walked out of the bus behind Amy, they were holding hands and being all cuddly. Karma didn't realize how much it would break her heart to see Amy moving on, and especially without letting Karma know that she had a new girlfriend now. A new girlfriend that she was now kissing in front of the bus.

Karma couldn't watch anymore. She was jealous. Amy was hers. No one else could have her, and especially not in that way. Amy was supposed to love her, not some girl she had just met. It was in that moment that Karma realized, she was in love with her best friend. She had been thinking about it all summer. But seeing Amy just completely confirmed it. She was in love with her, she wanted her in all ways possible.

"Karma!" shouted Amy.

Karma snapped out of her thoughts and stood awkwardly, until she was able to get the words out of her mouth: "Hey you".

Amy smiled, just like she always had when looking at Karma, and this time Karma saw it, she saw how adorable it was and how much she loved that smile. Karma walked to Amy and took her in her arms, hugging her tightly.

"I missed you" whispered Amy.

Those three words hit Karma right in the heart. She missed her so much more, it made her miserable all summer long. It was the worst summer of her life. Nothing was the same without Amy. She felt like a huge part of her was missing and she couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand not talking to her, she couldn't stand being away from her. She didn't even think or cared about Liam. No one compared to Amy. Her only friend was Shane this summer, she spent most of her time with him. They would mostly talk about Amy. Shane had always suspected that Karma was hiding her feelings for Amy and wasn't letting herself accept them. He helped her come to terms with them. He was there for her when she was in her worst state because of how empty her life felt without Amy.

"I missed you too" said Karma. If Amy only knew just how much.

Amy's new girlfriend was standing behind her, Amy looked at her and smiled awkwardly, thinking of how to introduce them to each other. She held her girlfriend's hand and made her come closer.

"Karma, this is Lindsay" said Amy.

"Hey" said Lindsay, "so you're the best friend Amy keeps talking about."

"Hi" answered Karma with a faint smile on her face, trying to seem as cool as possible about this whole situation. "I hope you took good care of her during your trip."

"Always" replied Lindsay as she kissed Amy on the cheek and Karma looked away.

They talked for a while about how Amy and Lindsay met and then Lindsay had to say her goodbyes. As soon as she left, Amy smiled at Karma and said:

"My house? We have a lot of things to catch up on."

"What, things like how you got yourself a girlfriend and didn't tell me about it?" said Karma as she laughed, trying not to show how completely heartbroken she was.

"Something like that" answered Amy in a joyful way before putting her arm around Karma. "Come on" said Amy all excited, "Let's go".


	2. Chapter 2

Amy and Karma were sitting on Amy's bed and as Karma lied down, Amy rested her head on Karma's chest. Just like she always used to. Karma's heart was pounding, this felt all too familiar and at the same time, all too different. She could stay like this forever, the emptiness that she had felt all summer was suddenly gone, and nothing else mattered.

She put her hands around Amy, who immediately shivered at her touch. Why did she shiver? She had a girlfriend now, she was over Karma. But she shivered. Why? This was going to mess with Karma's head so much. She wanted to lose all hope of her and Amy ever being together. She wanted to believe that Amy was over her and that she was happy. But Amy shivered, and Karma's hopes went up.

"So, tell me about your summer." said Amy hoping that Karma didn't notice that she still had the same effect on her.

"It was great, Shane and I are actually friends now, we hung out the entire summer, believe it or not." said Karma as she laughed. This was the only thing she could say, she couldn't tell Amy how badly her summer sucked. How meaningless it was without her. How much she had missed her.

"So I was replaced by Shane.." said Amy in a playful tone.

No she was certainly not replaced by Shane. No one could ever replace her and that, she had to tell her.

"Never." whispered Karma.

Amy drowned into Karma, and she was so pissed at herself for enjoying this too much. She was with Lindsay now, she was happy, why did everything Karma does still make her weak in the knees?

She pushed her feelings away, knowing that she and Karma could never be together, that Karma would never feel the same way about her. That's what her summer was all about. She was supposed to get over Karma, but she didn't. Seeing her again made all the feelings come back.

But what she did accomplish this summer was accept that she and Karma were never going to be together, and she had to be okay with it. No more overthinking what Karma does. No more telling her how she really feels about her and how she always will feel about her. Amy had to get out of there. She couldn't let this happen again.

"So I promised Lindsay I would go have lunch with her.." said Amy hesitantly before smiling and looking into Karma's eyes. After a small break, she added "Do you want to come with us?"

"It' s alright you go ahead. Shane is expecting me to drop by his place soon." Of course he was. He wanted to know all about Amy and Karma's reunion, and Karma had so much to tell him. She needed to rant about Amy's girlfriend.

"Then i'll see you later? Movie night?" asked Amy showing a little bit of excitement.

"Definitely." answered Karma as she faked a smile.

Their perfect moment was ruined. Lindsay's name had to come up. She had forgotten about her for a minute when it was only her and Amy, just like it has always been, and just like it should always be. But Lindsay was still there and there was nothing she could do about it. She wasn't going to ruin Amy's relationship again. This time, she was going to be supportive. She was going to accept the fact that she had lost her chance with Amy. Maybe it was for the best that Amy had moved on.

Karma gently removed Amy off her, and kissed her goodbye. On the cheek. Obviously. She really wished she could have kissed her on the lips. Her perfect pink lips. Those lips she had kissed so many times, and never admitted to how great they felt. Those lips she could have kissed so much more but was always too scared it would make her feel things she couldn't let herself feel.

As she was leaving the room, she turned around to ask:

"Do you love her?"

Amy was not expecting that, she couldn't tell whether Karma was jealous, or whether she was just being her curious self. But she wasn't going to allow herself to overthink it. She couldn't.

"I mean.. it's probably too early to tell, but I guess i'm getting there."

It wasn't too early to tell. Nothing will ever compare to the way Amy felt about Karma. Or still feels about Karma. How could she ever love someone else when Karma showed her what love really was. There was no way she would ever come close to that with anyone else. Amy knew she could never fall out of love with Karma. But she was trying anyway. Trying to convince herself that she liked Lindsay and that it could actually work out for them.

"Well, I hope you told her about your allergies. We don't want your girlfriend to almost kill you again do we?" said Karma before giving Amy a wink in order to lighten the mood after realizing how abrupt her question must have sounded.

They both laughed and Amy threw her pillow at Karma before saying:

"Shut up" and they both burst out laughing.

Karma ran down the stairs and left Amy's house in a rush so she could go tell Shane all about today's events. He had become her go-to guy. She never had a go-to guy, she never used to open up about her feelings. But this guy just got it. He knew exactly what to say and how to say it. She was thankful for him because she couldn't tell her go-to girl that she was starting to have all these feelings for her after she drove her away for an entire summer.


	3. Chapter 3

"Finally!" said Shane impatiently when Karma walked into his room. "Come on, tell me all about your little reunion. Was there any lesbian action going on?"

"There was actually. There was some kissing and holding hands.." Shane's eyes widened, and just as he was about to open his mouth, Karma continued: "Between Amy and her new girlfriend."

"Oh come on! This is going to be Reagan all over again. I mean, she's obviously just getting under someone in order to get over you."

"Thanks for the picture Shane." replied Karma sarcastically. "Seriously though, you think they did it?"

"Oh Karma. I wouldn't even be surprised if they moved in together in the next few days."

Karma gave him the death stare and Shane nervously chuckled: "I don't know Karma.. they might not have done it yet.. So tell me about her, what's the bitch's name? What's she like? Is she hot?"

"Her name's Lindsay. I didn't really get to know her but Amy seems really happy with her, I think she might really like this one."

"Well we can't give up can we? We'll just have to get rid of her!"

"No. I think this might be for the best. It's time for Amy to be happy, she deserves it."

"Karma Ashcroft! Giving up so easily? I thought highly of you!"

"I can't keep doing this to her Shane. I'm not even sure what all these feelings i'm having mean. I'm not a lesbian. I like guys. She just makes me so fucking confused. It's not like I want to date girls now, it's just Amy.."

"That's how it always starts.." Shane practically whispered to himself before taking Karma into his arms and saying: "We'll just have to take it slow, give yourself time to think your feelings through and we'll see what happens from there."

* * *

Amy was asking herself whether she should tell Lindsay about her history with Karma during their entire lunch. The first time she hid it from her girlfriend, things didn't go so well. She finally decided to spit it out:

"So I need to tell you something.."

"What is it?" replied Lindsay with a worried look on her face.

Amy went on to explain how she and Karma faked being lesbians, how she fell in love with her, how it ruined her relationship with her former girlfriend, and all the details that Lindsay had to know.

"Wow.." that's all Lindsay could say. It was a lot to take in after all.

"I promise you Lindsay i'm way past all of this." At her surprise, Amy felt like she really meant what she was saying. It was easy to think she was over Karma when she wasn't around. Amy told herself that she liked Lindsay over and over again until she started believing it. This was it. She couldn't ruin another relationship over one that's never even going to happen.

"I think we've all been there.. Us lesbians I mean.. It's always the same story.. We fall in love with our straight best friends and get our hearts broken. So i'm going to believe you when you say you're over her because I was able to get over my best friend. It's just hard because you talked to me about Karma the entire summer. I can tell you guys are extremely close. I'm not the jealous type and I don't want to become it. It might be unfair of me to ask this of you.. But I'd rather you don't hang out alone all the time.. I want to get to know her first. To get to know you guys together and see you together in order to really be okay with this whole situation."

This made Amy uncomfortable, she had left for the summer in order for her and Karma to have a normal relationship again. But she was now realizing that they might never be able to go back to the way they used to be. Under any other circumstances, Amy would've never accepted to spending less time with Karma in order to make a girl happy, even if it was her girlfriend. However, this morning with Karma scared her because she felt like her feelings for her weren't completely gone. So Amy decided that it was for the best to spend less time with Karma. That way she wouldn't fall back in love with her and she wouldn't lose another great girl who actually reciprocated her feelings.

"She's my best friend and honestly it's going to be hard not to spend some alone time together from time to time.. But I will try to minimize that time as much as I can. You just have to promise me that once you get to know her and that you see that you have nothing to worry about, you will try to be okay with us being really close."

"I think I can do that." replied Lindsay, but she didn't sound convinced at all.

Amy then remembered she had told Karma that they would have a movie night today. She decided to cancel it. She thought it would be a good idea for them all to hang out tomorrow. With Shane of course, he would help make things less awkward. That's when Amy texted Karma: "Something came up. Rain check on tonight?"

* * *

Karma and Shane were still at Shane's house when Karma received Amy's message. She read it out loud to Shane and said:

"Something came up? Something? Wow." She wasn't used to Amy being this sketchy with her. Although there had been a couple of times where she had no idea what Amy was doing with her days. Just like the day she went girlfriend hunting with Shane.

"I believe someone doesn't want you two to spend time together.." Shane replied as he rolled his eyes.

"What? Lindsay? You think amy told her?"

"She is having lunch with the girl as we are speaking. And then suddenly, something came up? She definitely told her."

"She must be really serious about her if she did.."

"All I know is bitch needs to go. We won't allow some girl to come in between you and Amy."

Karma never thought Amy would ever let anyone come between them. She thought she would stand up for them. She thought she would tell them to go to hell instead of actually allowing it. She felt angry, sad, betrayed. Karma felt fire burning inside her just thinking about Lindsay. Who the fuck did she think she was.

"Bitch needs to go." repeated Karma as Shane smiled with the most evil smile Karma had ever seen.


End file.
